Fox Crosses His Path: The sequal
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (complete)Theressa is now with the X-men once again and is begining her long road in getting over Chris not really being Chris. Then, the watch that she took from Fury, starts going off and shows images of Chris. Could Chris have been real? To find out R
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: this is one of my fist stories that I put up on Fanfic. I'm just doing some house cleaning persay. I don't like how I formated this story so I'm changing it up alittle. Anyway, Enjoy the story**

* * *

** Chapter One**

After Theressa said good night to Jean and Scott she went to bed. She remembered that she still had the watch on.She pressed a shinny red button that was marked Chris image and took the watch off and set it by the bed. A full image of the man that she had so easily and so foolishly fallen in love with came up. She sat on the bed just staring at him. she was feeling all of her emotions at the same time.

She was sad because she had lost the man that she thought she would be with for the rest of my life.She was mad at Nick Furry because he had used her to get to the people that were closest to her. He had lied to her and to top it all of he called her his little mutant wife. She hated it when guys think that they can rule a woman and demand things . The number one emotion that was the strongest was confusion. How could she have not seen right through the simulation? She got off of the bed and tried to touch Chris's image but it didn't work. Her hand went right through him and with that she through herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

It was eleven o'clock before Theressa woke up the next morning.She had been very tired. She had not slept well the past three nights.Theressa got out of bed and got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Jean had been at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. She was never a cereal person and neither was Theressa. Fox moved across the kitchen to the refrigerator and garbed a coke.

"Good morning Theresa. Did you sleep well last night? Do you want some thing to eat?" Theressa smiled. It was just as she had remembered. Before Theressa left Jean would always cox her into eating some eggs or a little bit of bacon before the going to the Danger room or something like that.

"Yah, I slept. No, I think that I'll pass. I don't feel like eating this morning."

"Are you all right? Scott and I heard you crying last night." Jean asked as she sat down and saw Theressa's smile slowly fade.

"Yah. Yah I'm fine. I was crying last night because Chris was really nick Fury. Even though Chris wasn't real, itfeels like he's died and so has apart of me. I loved him."

"Oh! I 'm sorry. Do you want to talk? You don't have to if you don't want to, but do you need to?"

"What is there to talk about? It's just that Chris ended up being Nick Furry and he captured some mutants, posed as my husband. Then he was trying to get to the leader or leaders of the X-men. To top all of this off I killed Nick Furry. Chris was only an image that Furry kept in his state-of- the-art watch."

By the time Theressa had finished she was crying her eyes out and sitting on the window seat. That is when Scott and Logan came in. They must have heard Theressa all the way down the hall because when they came in each of them had a concerned look on their faces.

"Kid are you still crying about that incident in North Dakota? I thought I told you that you would get over it."

Theressa didn't need to answer but she nodded my head anyway. Logan and Scott both grabbed chairs from the table and brought them over to the window and sat down.

"Logan, Would you give her a break. She has had a hard time with this. It will take a little while before she can get over him and get on with her life." Jean said

Scott was sitting next to Jean and he put his hand on her shoulder. Scott tried to say something but he had no clue what we were talking about.

"Guys what is going on? What happened to Chris?" Scott asked confused. He had come in on the conversation a little late. Theressa looked up and stared at Scott. There was no emotion in her face at all. It was just a dark dull place to look upon.

"Chris is gone and he won't be coming back. I just have to except it and move on with me life."

Theressa thought Scott was more shocked then she was. Scott and Chris had been best friends and kept in contacted when Chris and I moved away. Scott was standing on his feet and the chair was turned over on the floor.

"What do you mean gone? How can som--?"

"HE'S DEAD! When someone says that someone else is gone that means that they are dead!"

She immediately felt sorry that she had yelled at Scott.

"I'm sorry Scott. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just under a lot of pressure that I don't want to deal with right now. I need to be alone for a while."

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter I show theressa's anger and I deal with that alot in this story and in several others. Anger is something I had a problem with and am still struggling to control it. SO I put it into a character that represents me. That's just little fact about the story and chapter. I hope you liked it. Please Review**


	2. A Crazy Idea but it might be true

**A?N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was fun to write but the next few chapters were more fun to write than the first. I think it's becuase I got so into it and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Enjoy**

* * *

** Chapter Two**

Theressa got up and walked to the one place that I thought no one would look for me. The Danger Room.She just wanted to be alone and normally went down there to blow off some steam. She had just activated the weapon X program, when she heard some one come in.

"So are you trying to kill him all over again?" It was Logan.

Theressa turned around and shot three lasers at him. Logan took this as a warning to leave her alone. He also figured that if it had been Jean Theressa wouldn't have done this. He raised his claws and all three lasers bounced off of them and hit the wall.

"I always come in here prepared. What are you doing any way?" Logan had come closer and had retracted his metal claws.Theressawas staring at him as he circled around her like a Voltaire circles around its pray.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to be left alone. Can't I come down here and practice if I want to? How did you find me any way?" Fox started to hit and kick Logan like they use to do. He would help her to improve her fighting abilities and powers.

"Jean told me that _'I want to be left alone'_ means that you want to talk with only one person. Scott told me where you went if you were mad or upset. That is if I wasn't here." Theressa smiled and gave one last kick.She spun in the air and kicked Logan right in the jaw. He fell to the ground but he finally got back up.

"That's nice."

"Thanks. Well Jean was wrong and _'I want to be left alone'_ means exactly what it says."

As Theressa was walking off to put another program, the watch that she had taken from Fury went off. As the alarm sounded on the watch an audio/visual of Chris came up.

"Fox what is this. Look!" Theressa looked at it and then turned away. With tears in her eyes Theressa said "That is the image that Nick Furry used to trick me and you. Don't you remember?"

Logan looked closer. He looked doubtful. "I don't think it is."

Just then Theressa felt something that she hadn't felt in at least two years. She felt love. She felt loved. True love. Not that kind of boy friend and girlfriend love. No this was a deeper and interment love. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Theresa. Theresa!"

Theressa turned around and saw the image of Chris talking.

"Theresa help me. I nee..." The transmission cut out in the middle of Chris's sentence. When the image was gone so was the wonderful feeling of love.

She stood there in shock. Could it be true? Could there have been a Chris from the start? What if it is not a.?

"Hey T. Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost."Fox looked at Logan with fear, hope, and confusion in my eyes. At first she could not find her voice but finally she did.

"I think I did. That wasn't the image that Furry used. No that one could not talk. This one can. I think that Chris is still alive. I have to go talk with the professor about this." Theressa ran out of the room leaving Logan very confused.

Theressa ran into Jean on her way to talk to Xavier.

"I am so sorry Jean."

"Fox don't worry about it. What is the big rush anyway?"

"I think that Chris is alive. I'm going to talk to Xavier now. Come with me. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**A/NI hope you liked this chapter. Another fact it that the boy that Chris represents, was my crush in middle school. He told me that he liked me and then 3 weeks later was going out with another girl. I wrote this story before this happened but after it happened I wrote The Unexpected adn if you knew what happened in my life with this boy then you'd understand the drama part of the story. Please Review**


	3. Another Chat

**A/N: This one was kind of hard to write but I got it written and here it is. Like i said this is one of th very first ones that I posted on Fanfiction, so it's nothing new. This story is apart of the first x-men seires that I did Starting with Beginning of the End and ending with Forgotten. **

**The second seires starts with Good byes aren't always good byes and curintly stopping with Deadly Virus. Joy ride and X-van are in between both seires. Anyway, hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The two woman went to Xavier's office/classroom. He was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers that some students had turned in.

"Theressa. Jean. Well, it has been along time since I have seen you both together like this. What can I do for you ladies?" Xavier asked as he saw Theressa walk up to his desk with Jean right behind her.

"Xavier I have a feeling that Chris is not dead but only captured. I think that maybe I really did marry a Chris Knight but some where between marriage and now he was captured by Nick Furry. Then in order for Furry to get the information that he needed, He posed as Chris and used me to get to the X-men."

"But how did he know where to find you? He has no mutation." Asked Professor X.

"That's easy. He had been studying the X-men, through Weapon X, for the past two years."

Jean then turned to Theressa and asked "What about those phone calls? How did he set that up?" Theressa thought for a moment. Finally knew the answer.

"Even though he was posing as Chris, he still had to do the other half of the job. When He wasn't at home he called me and disised his voice so that I would not suspect anything. Either that or he paid so body to do it."

"Well, what do we do now?" Jean asked.

"We need to find Furry. Fox, Do you have any idea where he might be."

"Xavier. Finding Furry is not an option."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see he is dead. To be more specific I killed him. I had no chose. If I hadn't then Kitty and Nightcrawler would have been killed for sure. Not to mention all of the other mutants that he had captured as well. What was I...?" Xavier didn't let her finish my sentence.

"It is all right. I probably would have done the same thing had I had to save the lives of me friends. Just remember one thing next time. Try not to lose your temper as easily."

"So what do we do now?" Jean asked again.

"Well since we can't find Fury then I will do a little research and get back to you when I am finished. Theresa do you mind if I barrow that watch.?"

"No not at all." Theressa handed him the watch.

"You know where I will be if you need me." Xavier nodded. With that Jean and Theressa left. Jean went to talk with Scott and possibly Logan while Theressa went back to the Danger room.

**Two weeks later**

Theressa was talking with Xavier when the watch went off again. Only this time it wasn't only an image of Chris. There were bars all around him. He looked pale and sick like.She felt his pain and longing to be with her again. For some reason Theressa could not read his mind. She thought he might be blocking it from me.She also felt the same feeling of love. Only this time it was stronger.She had to sit down for she was afraid that she would fall from the impact of the emotions.

"Theressa are you alright? I need your help. Some crazy guy says that he is going to kill you and the other X-men. Answer me!" The image of Chris was talking. This was evedently a two way radio.

"Well, are you going to answer the man?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine sweetheart. How are you holding up? The Crazy guy was Nick Furry and he has been taken care of.How are you contacting me and do you know where you are?"

Before He could answer Theressa the transmission cut out.

_It must be on a timer since it keeps on cutting out_.Theressa thought as she headed for the door with tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Xavier was asking as he rolled over to Theressa.

"I have to try and get him out of there. He is dying. They haven't given him food or water for weeks. He is sad angry, confused and in pain but most of all he is lonely. He hasn't had contact with the out side world for at least two years. If we don't acted soon then it maybe too late. I fear that it already is."

"I know. But we don't know where he is for sure yet. You can't go in to a situation like this one not knowing what you are getting in to. Now, I promise that we will find him but not tonight. It is late. You need your rest." Reluctantly, Theressa left the room and headed to the elevator to her room.


	4. Emotionaly talk

Theressa talked to Chris three more times with in the next two weeks. She figured out that Chris was beneath the weapon X building in Arizona. He had evendently tried to get out once or twice before but failed. The third time he failed but he managd to get a watch and contact Theressa. Every time the transmission cut out, someone had walked into the room so he had to turn it off. The problem wasn't getting to Arizona. No They had the Blackbird Blue for that. The problem was getting Chris out. Logan was going to come with Jean, Storm, Scott and Theressa. Professor X would stay at the institute incase any thing were to go wrong. 

"So Fox where are you going to go after this is all over? I mean your not going to go back to your mansion in Texas. Are you?"

Scott and Theressa were out on a balcony looking at the beautiful view of the lake.

"I don't know Scott. We will need to see if we make it back alive. Before we do that we will need to see if we survive the Blackbird Blue Jet ride there."

Scott started to laugh. It was a little joke between the two friends. When Theressa went on her first real mission with the X-men she didn't have a delitful flight. Scott had been the pilot and it felt like he nearly killed them with that landing of his. Sometimes she thought that he did that on purpose. Now Scott and Theressa joke about it when they are getting ready to go on a mission. Just to lighten the mood a little.

"Why do you ask Scott?" There was a long acuard silence, almost as if he were hesitant to tell Theressa something.

"Scott is something wrong?"

"No, but ever since you left four years ago, Jean hasn't been herself. You were and still are one of her best friends. Yah, sure she has me to talk to but she doesn't really have another woman to hangout with. When she saw you that night four weeks ago, her eyes light up. I had never seen her so happy. Theresa you are her best friend. You don't know how much she needs you. I'm sorry. I thought I might tell you, but it is really none of my business. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I won't make you. I should go. I'm sorry."

"Scott wait. It's alright. Don't leave. I could use your company. If Chris survives this whole ordeal and if he wants to then yes I will stay."


	5. The BlackBird Test

Everyone who was going on the mission was either getting dressed into his or her X-suits or on the Blackbird. Theressawas getting on and taking her place as co-pilot.

"Do you think that you can handle this flight? I mean since you've been gone I doubt that you have gotten much practice." Theressalooked at him and saw his teasing smile.

"Don't worry about me. You just worry about that landing of yours. I don't want you to get us killed before we even get to Arizona."

Scott and Theressa started to laugh. Jean and Wolverine came on and exchanged very confused glances. They both sat down behind Scott and Theressa.

"What is so funny Scott?" Jean asked then she remembered **the** joke. She smiled to herself.

"Are we ready to go Scotty-boy?" Asked Logan. Scott turned around to look at Wolverine.

"I thought that Storm was coming with us?" Just then Storm walked on to the jet.

"I am coming. I just got lost for a moment." Jean glared at Storm as if she were to keep her mouth shut.

"Was Logan trying to get you to leave without me again?"

Logan always did things like that. He was very impatient. If you weren't on the jet with in five minutes after he got on he would try to get Scott to leave without you. Jean and Theressa had learned how to get ready really fast from the beginning. Scott eventually figured out what he was doing and paid him no attention.

"Is everyone strapped in? It is going to be a bumpy ride." At one point in the flight to Arizona, Scott decided to test Theressa. He handed her the controls to the Blackbird.

"It's your turn to make the landing. Let's see if you are any better than me or if you just get us all killed." She landed the Bird on the sand in the middle of the desert. In her opinion she was much better at landing the Jet than Scott.

"Nice, now Scott that is how you land a jet." Logan had a teasing smile that played around his mouth.

"Yah, well Fox will be flying the Blackbird Gold when we do the real thing."

"What do you mean the real thing. I thought that we just did the real thing. Are we not in Arizona?" Fox asked with a very confused look on her face. Just then the sand vanished and turned in to the danger room.

"No, We have been in the danger room the whole time. I thought that I should test you before I let you do it."

"Did you three know about this?"

"Kid, When do we not know what four eyes is up to? He can't keep a secret to save his life. O.k. Well at least not to the people that are not involved."

Theressa looked back at Scott. "You are serious? You said so yourself that I probably didn't have much practice. Did you say that I would be flying the Blackbird Gold?" Scott laughed so hard that you could see all his teeth as he through his head back.

"Yes I am serious. Yes you get to fly the Blackbird Gold and you passed the test with flying colors."

"Thanks Scott. Finally. I've been dying to fly that baby forever."

Theressa jumped up out of her seat and gave Scott one of those little sister to big brother hugs.

"Thank you Scott. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No big deal. Just think of it as my welcoming back present."

She looked at him and saw in his eyes what those words really meant. They meant it is a _present from me to you to try and convince you to stay_. theressa didn't tell him that she knew what he really meant. Instead she just said thanks one last time walked off of the Blackbird Blue.


	6. The Actual thing

Finally it was time to go to Arizona. Fox sat in the pilots' seat and Scott sat in the co-pilots seat. In all of the years that she have known Scott she didn't remember any other time that he let someone else fly the Blackbird Blue much less the Blackbird Gold. The Blackbird Gold was a bigger version of the Blackbird Blue. It had more high tech equipment than the smaller version did.

"I will be right here to help you if you panic but otherwise it is all you." said Scott. It took the X-men about two hours to get from Westchester New York to the Grand Canyon in Arizona. They landed down in the middle of the Canyon so that hopefully no one would spot them.Wolverine leadthem to where the S.H.E.I.L.D building was if we were to dig. While Logan and I were talking about what to do next Scott looked at Jean and Storm then at the ground.

"Everyone stand back." He said and the next thing we knew the ground in front of us was gone and in its place was a shiny metallic tunnel. Fox went down first. Then Wolverine, Scott, Jean, and last was Storm. As soon as Fox hit the floor she got out her psi knife and Wolverine did the same with his claws. Neither of them went in to unknown territory unprepared. They walked a little ways until they came to a point in the hall where they could go right or left. Just then Fox felt Chris's emotions of pain and anger. The feelings of pain and hate were much stronger than the love she had felt earlier. The emotions were so strong that it caused Fox to collapse in pain herself. Jean felt it as well but made not gesture to indicate it. Instead, Jean walked over to where Theressa had fallen. When Scott, Storm and Wolverine saw that Fox had collapsed, Wolverine propped her up against the wall and then turned his head to make sure that no one was coming. When he saw that storm had done the same thing he turned back to Fox.

"Kid are you all right." Logan asked. Then Scott started to talk.

"Jean you were the first one to know that she had collapsed. What happened?"

"Theressa, probably collapsed because of the psi link she has with Chris. She felt his pain and collapsed because the emotion was so strong." Storm and Scott looked at Jean, a little confused. "What, it's just a guess." Jean replied to the stares she that was receiving.

"Hold on. What is a Psi link?" Wolverine asked, a little confused. Theressa had heard everything but had not said anything. She, then, stood up and faced Logan, who was trying to help her up but she would not allow him. .

"A Psi link is a link between two people. As in the case of Jean it is a little bit of her mind in Scott's mind and a little bit of Scott in Jean's mind and it is permanent. I have one with Chris. We are in constant contact but that was not what made me collapse. I can't read Chris's mind or even communicate telepathically with him becasue someone or something is blocking me out. However, I can feel his emotions and becasue I can't read his mind his emotions hit me harder than they normally would. Now, I think we should split up Storm, Jean, Scott go left and Wolverine and I will go right. I mean if that's all right with you Cyclops."

"Yah, that is fine. I think that we will cover more ground that way." Cyclops replied agreeing

Theressa then established a temporary telepathic link with Logan. He didn't have to think much less ask Theressa how she felt about this. It was readable right on her face. Her scar had not changed in a very long time and he began to wonder if it ever would.

_**Logan, Where do you think the are holding him? Like I said I can't get a lock on him. I thought with tears in my eyes and a mad look on my face**. _

**_I don't know. They could be holding him in the crates with the other mutants that they have here or since he is a special case, he might be under the building if they have a 'dungeon'. Other than that I have no clue._**

They ran down the long and narrow hallway for what seemed for an eternity. Then all of a sudden the x-men stopped.

**_Fox, I think that something's up. I just can't put my finger on It. I thought I heard something. It sounded like a small engine_**.

Black Fox turned around to see what it was and saw five robot guards with ten-foot wings. Logan I think that is whats up. Look! He turned around and when he did his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

**_RUN!_**

Fox was way ahead of him. She had used her telekinetic powers to fly and was half way down the hall when he finally caught up to her. They had turned several corners when Fox finally looked back and found no one in sight.

**_Good. I think we lost them_** Theressa told Wolverine as she lowered herself to the floor.

**_I have never seen any thing like them before. Have you? _**

Logan shook his head.**_ No. Yah, sure I have seen cyborgs and robots but nothing that had a ten-foot wing span. Anyhow Weapon X must be making a lot of money off of this mutant scandal. At least enough money to buy fancy new gadgets like those._**

Wolverine and Fox were behind the corner and as soon as they turned the corner there were two of the five rent-a-cops waiting for them. Logan and Fox jumped back behind the wall. **_What do we do Logan? Run or fight?_**

The lone mutant looked at Theressa and said through the link, **_Do you honestly have to ask that question? I always pick fight over run any day of the week. In other words demolish as you said along time ago. _**

**_When I count to three we go. One..._**

Logan jumped out claws and all before Fox could count to three. Fox got my Psi knife out and flow to the top of the robot's neck and ripped some cords that were vital for the robot to work.

**_Whatever happened to three?_** Theressa asked as she watched the robot fall to the ground. She looked over to Wolverine and saw that he was still wrestling with the robot that he had go after.

**_I like to keep things interesting. Fox do you mind helping me out. He won't stay on the ground. _**

With one wave of her hand both wings came off and the robot and Wolverine hit the ground. After they had finished there were two more guards three steps away. The scar on her right eye wasa firey red mixed with a little bit of yellow(as it had been since the begining of this story.) Which meant that she was mad. Real mad. She had gotten this scar from Sabertooth. See the two had gotten into this big argument and the next thing Theressa knew she was fighting a guy that was twice her size. She cut him across the face with her knife and shot him three times with lasers. In return he struck her down her right eye and it left a scare. Well, some how it changes color with the changing of her moods. It's kind of like a built in mood ring with out your finger turning green.  
The two x-men did the same thing with this pair of robots as we had done with the first. After Wolverine and Fox had finished with the last two we had to think about where to go from here.

**_Where do we go now?_** Wolverine asked. Theressa wasn't sure but she had a pretty good lead.

**_We have to find the others and see if they have found anything yet. I can't feel Chris's emotions or thoughts anymore. I can only hope and pray that it isn't too late._**


	7. Going Home

They retraced their steps and Theressa finally felt Chris again but barely. With every step that she took the feeling got stronger. She was so used to it that it didn't bother her anymore.

**_I wonder how Scott and the others are doing_**

Just then three objects came toward Wolverine and Theressa. Two of them were flying and one was running. Oh great! Get ready to fight T. Wolverine said when Theressa realized who it was.

**_Relax would yah. It's only Scott and the others. That is Storm and Jean flying above him_**. **_So did you find any thing?_** Fox asked Scott telepathically just in case there were more of the robots around.

**_No how about you? _**

_**I think so. I think that Chris is under this floor**_.

"O.K. Every one get behind me. Get back. Guys if any of those robots come out be ready to take them on." Logan looked at him.

"So you ran into some too." Logan said as he joined Storm , Jean and Theressa behind Scott.

Jean said "Try seven. How man...?" Fox didn't catch the rest of what Jean said for Scott's plasma rays cut her off. With in three seconds there was a giant hole in the middle of the floor. Theressa could see a cage but it was too dark to tell if any one was in it. So she jumped down and ran over to the nearest cage. Sure enough there was a man. With a little help from the light coming in from the upper floor, Theressa could see who the man was. It was Chris! He was on the floor gasping for air and he was on the verge of death. Fox knew she had to get in there, but how? She hit herself on the head when she remembered that she could bend the bars. So she did just that and ran to her husband's side.

"Chris! Chris!" She cried as tears fell willingly down her face. "Can you hear me? Please answer me! Tell me that you all right. Please. Please.!" She laid her head on his chest.

By this time the others had come down but held their ground. Wolverine started to move toward Theressa but Jean stopped him. Her tears would not stop and her scar had turned gray.

"Sh. Theresa it is all right. Please don't cry. Please. I'm fine. Really, just a little messed up. That's all." Theressa knew he was trying to make her feel better but it didn't work.

"I have to get you out of here. You need help." She grabbed Chris and put his body around her shoulders and started walking. As soon as they had gotten back to the top of the hole all of the alarms went off. Someone must have walked right through a security beam or seen them come into the cell room. There was no way they would make it back to the other hole that Scott made in time. So Scott blow a hole in the ceiling. I took Chris through the hole. Storm took Wolverine and Jean took Scott. On the way to the Blackbird Chris passed out. I then asked Scott if he could fly the jet. He said that he would.


	8. A Prayer to God

When we got back to the institute Jean told me that Chris had gone in to a coma and that it was a slim chance of him living. That night Theressa made a "bed" in a lounge chair that she had pulled up next to Chris's med-bed. She laid her head next to his body, which was covered with a white blanket. "Dear God," Theressa prayed.

"I don't want to lose him. You know that. I ...I...I...don't know what to say but you know what is on my heart and what is happening and what will happen. I know if Chris dies that he will be with you in heaven but I don't want to lose him now. We still have our whole life to plan."

Theressa, slowly, lifted her head and found her bible laying next to her chair on the floor. She leand over and picked it up and when she did it fell open to Psalm 23. She cleared her voice soflty and bean to read.

"'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores me soul.'" While whipping the tears away from her eyes, she turned the pages and found another scripture to read. Unknown to her, Logan walked in but seeing that she was reading something over he didn't want to interupt. She began to read it out loud and he realized it was from the Bible.

"'Your word is a lamp unto my feet and a light unto my path. I have taken an oath and confirmed it, that I will follow your righteous laws. I have suf...'" Theressa's voice began to shack and she could not read anymore. She laid the Bible on the floor, next to her chair and laid her head on the table once more. Tears no longer fell out of Theressa's eyes for she had spent all she had to spend. She closed her eyes when she did she felt someone's hand rub her back gently.  
"Hey T." The voice said. Theressa smiled a very small smile because she knew that voice anywhere and knew why he was here. It was Logan and no doubt he was standing here to check on her again.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he pulled another chair up so that he could sit right next to Theressa.

She shrugged and said, "All right for someone whose life is about to fall apart." Logan put a reassuring arm around Theressa and pulled her into him. As Logan held her he said,

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay here with him and I'll call you if he wakes up."

"NO!" Theressa pulled away and sat up real fast. "Chris needs me and I'm not going to leave him now. I know he wouldn't leave me. Besides I'm fine. I have a blanket and a pillow." Logan looked at her.

"Come on kid. You need your rest. I haven't seen you sleep since we left to go on the mission."

"I'm fine" Theressa told him again.

"Well at least let me stay down here with you."

* * *

For about a month, they did this. Either Wolverine or Jean would come down and try to get Theressa to eat something or go to her bed for a little while but nothing worked. All they could do was stay with her and listen to her pray and read scripture, that comforted her.  
Finally, Two days later Chris woke up. Theressa was asleep in the chair next to his bed but Logan was in there with Theressa and heard him wake up.

"Chris" Logan said. "Hey man. we were afraid we were going to lose you."

"How's Theressa?" Logan looked at the chair and Chris followed his gaze. When he saw her, he laid a hand on her head and patted it gently.

"She has slept in here every night since we got you back. She never left your side. She refused to eat. I was beginning to think that if you didn't wake up soon then we might loose her too. She loves you and she risked her life to get you out of that place." Chris was still staring at his wife as he rubbed her log brown hair. He had always loved her blue strikes.

"She has always been very strong. That's why I married her." Chris replied.

"Well I'll go tell the others that you are up. Get some rest." Logan said as he walked out of the Med.-room.

* * *

It was another week before Chris could walk again but he finally recovered. Theressa pulled Scott aside in the hallway.

"Scott. I just got done talking to Chris and Charles. They both say that it is entirely up to me." Scott knew what this meant.

"So you'll stay and help me with the Blackbirds?" .

"Yes, yes. I will. Just don't tell Jean. I want to tell her. "You want to tell me what?" Jean asked in a happy voice but something was different. Theressa sensed sorrow.

"I didn't want Scott telling you the suprise that I have for you. Chris and I are staying here and I am rejoining the X-men." Jean's eyes lit up. "Thanks Theressa." Then she ran in to her room.

"Yah thanks. You didn't have to do that. You don't have to stay." Theressa smiled as her scar had gone from dark blue to baby blue.

"Yah, yah I do. Besides think of it as my thank you gift."


End file.
